gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Public Server I
The Gamemode 4 Server is a public white-listed server owned by Accidental Games to give fans of Gamemode 4 a vanilla survival server to play with the certain command-block modules (a list is provided below). The server was officially opened on March 16th 2015 Although the server is public, you must apply via application form to be white-listed. For more information, you can visit the server website and you can also view the overview map. Description The Gamemode 4 Server world was pre-rendered using Sparks' in-development Gamemode 4 terrain module, which modifies biomes according to specific characteristics; for example the composition of the snow biome where players first login on the server is comprised predominantly of snow blocks, snow layers, ice and packed ice. The server holds to being community-run and vanilla-friendly as possible - plugins are only available to staff for damage rollback and banning players unable to follow the Community Guidelines listed in the application form. All players are in survival mode with exception of server admins having the freedom of all game modes for server-wide issues. Management costs of the server need to be covered by player donations. The donation goal is 150 USD a month and can be contributed to via Patreon. Community Guidelines Direct quote from the application form, these are the conditions to joining the server: Be Respectful - Let's keep the server friendly and fun! Be Considerate - Griefing, cheating, stealing or non-consensual PVP will land you with a ban. Contribute - The best servers are self moderating. Report issues to a moderator or use gm4.co#report Installed Modules The following modules have been installed: * Bat Grenades * Enderman Support Class * Weighted Armour * Undead Players * Ink Spitting Squids * XP Storage * TNT Landmines * Ninja Smoke Balls * Desire Lines * Decorative Mushroom Blocks * Vertical Rails * Custom Crafting * Heart Canisters * Sunken Treasure Player Ranks There are four ranks on the server. Ranks are not progression-based nor do ranks indicate extra survival features - ranks are assigned for moderation purposes to people Accidental Games trust. * Player - This is the default and most common rank. * Community Moderator - Indicated by a red "CM" in front of their names, Community Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server and are assigned by Accidental Games. * Moderator - Indicated by a red "M" in front of their names, Moderators can check for griefers/ thieves on a server, teleport to players in need and rollback damage. These are assigned to people whom Accidental Games trust. * Admin - Indicated by a red "A" in front of their aqua-coloured names, Admins are responsible for the running of the server. They have OP (operator) permissions, can add/ modify/ remove Gamemode 4 modules and assign Community Moderator/ Moderator ranks. Current server admins are Crazyman47 & Sparks from AccidentalGames and SpiderRobotMan. In addition to ranks, players have different coloured names as well. * White - This is the default and most common colour. * Gold - Gold names indicate that the player has donated towards the server for that month. One-time donation players receive a gold rank for that month, Patrons of the server (Patreon sponsors) have a permanent gold name until the end of their patronage. * Aqua - Aqua names indicate an Admin rank. Best Moments 14/03/15: Server Opened to the GM4 Commuinty. 22/03/15: Ender dragon fight on stream! Dates in ''italics ''are not known for sure and need to be confirmed. Picture Gallery We would appreciate it if you could share you best pictures taken on this server here! (Use F2).